Into the Dark
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: At the end of the world, they find each other. Zombieverse, RogueGambit


**Disclaimer**: If wishes were fishes, we'd all cast nets. And I still wouldn't own X-men.

**Summary**: At the end of the world, they find each other. (Zombieverse, RogueGambit)

**Author's notes**: This takes place in the Zombie Universe first encountered by Reed in Ultimate Fantastic Four, and which had it's own spiffy miniseries called Marvel Zombies. What can I say, they had a picture of Zombie!Rogue and Zombie!Remy and I was compelled. _Truly_! Reviews will be used as protective barriers for when it's midnight and I can't sleep because I've been writing this.

-------

---

**Into the Dark**

---

-------

_She was chasing him._

And this time - this one time - he didn't want her to catch him. He turned a corner, paused and dropped his head into his open palms, counting the too-brief seconds of respite. Thunder echoed in the sky, loud and frantic, keeping pace with the pulses of his heart. Remy LeBeau wasn't one for panic - not _usually_, at least - but conditions being what they were, he felt justified if a little terror crept in. A _little_. He snorted. And the Great Wall of China was just a _little _fence. Something shook the ground, and a large hunk of rock tumbled from the top of the building to land at his side. He blinked, sighed, and brushed away the dust that had seized upon his shoulders.

Thought: And the whole freaking Atlantic was just a _little _pond.

He pushed himself away from the wall and jumped over the rock, breaking into an open run.

A vain effort.

Remy was a gifted athlete, a fantastic, amazing athlete even, but unfortunately the love of his life could outrun trains and bullets and all the hopes of man. Hands clamped down on his torso, fingers shoving through the fabric of his coat to stab at the muscles in his shoulders and he let out a short, pained yell before releasing a handful of glowing cards in her face. The explosion sent them both flying, but he managed to tumble-land in a slow crouch.

Breath in.

Breath out.

His shoulder still stung, so he reached back to touch the wound, and-

Shut his eyes and bit a lip to stop a torrent of _something_, though he wasn't sure whether he was holding back tears or revulsion. Her arm. Her arm was still stuck to him, fingers like hooks in his coat. Remy swore silently before ripping the limb away. And he made a genuine, oh, _so _genuine effort to _not _see the pretty green nail polish caked in blood.

"_Merde_!" The word became a cadence as he turned on his heels and resumed the race. Had to run. Had to flee. Had to find a haven where he could - _uh _- oh God. Think. He had to find a place where he could think, even if they were the dumbest, most pointless thoughts of his sure to be too short life. A warehouse door caught his eye, and he made a desperate dash for it.

Eight steps away, and she landed in front of him, one hand on her hip. "Now that is quite enough, Mr. LeBeau. Ah don't care ta lose any more o' my private property in this here game."

The lovely green of her eyes, like glistening grass in the summer sunlight, was gone, turned milky and dead, but they managed that same look of mild disapproval. "You're gonna spend a long time makin' this up to me." She waved what was left of her arm at him.

_Merde_. He glanced around and tried to plot strategy. "I - I'm sorry, Chere. I am. I just tend t' act sort o' _unreasonable _when someone's tryin' t' eat me. I'm sure y' understand, oui?" he grinned, too brightly, and she rolled her eyes.

"My brain may be decayin', but Ah'm not an idiot."

"I would never presume t' suggest-"

"Can it, or Ah'm havin' your nose for lunch."

His eyes skimmed over the hollowness of her cheeks, the sallow color of her skin, and the corner of her jaw, where the flesh had fallen away to reveal an unsightly amount of bone. His Rogue was falling apart. Literally. Remy swallowed hard. "_Belle_. Y' finally agree t' let yo' mouth come near me an' it wants t' head for m' _nose_?" The muscles of his faces burned when he tried to smile, so resistant were they to the gesture.

"Remy," she said.

"Chere."

She straightened up and shook her head. "Don't ya know Ah'm only thinkin' a' _us_?" She cocked her head, and he didn't know if he was glad or heartbroken that it didn't just_ fall off. _"We can finally be t'gether, Sugah. You an' me! We won't have ta worry 'bout bein' careful 'cause a' my powers, o' misplaced spouses -'cause, well, Ah might've accidentally eaten Bella..." He winced. "The point is, just stop struggin'. You're only postponin' our peace."

"Roguey," He began, eyes finally settling on the direction he wanted to run.

"Just a few bites! Ah promise!"

"Roguey," He repeated slowly. "I still love y'." Her features softened for half a second, before there was a pink explosion in front of her face. She saw stars briefly, and when her vision cleared, Remy was halfway down the street.

"Stupid Cajun boys."

He didn't hear her, but he felt her, seconds later. Teeth sinking through his shoulder made him screech and he gasped, once, before falling to meet the pavement face-first. He rolled over and saw his Rogue wiping her mouth slowly, and leaning ever closer, and there was just enough time for abject fear before his world vanished into a deep black haze.

-------

----------

-------

"_You brought dinner?"_

"_Ah brought Remy home. Touch him, an' there'll be a piece a' you in every state o' the Union." _

"_But Rogue-"_

"_But nothin', Petey. Let him turn."_

-----------

----------------

-----------

There was no pain. Only a flicker of light behind his eyes, and then a strange itch in his limbs and a great bottomless hunger in his stomach. His eyelids fluttered, and he heard a gasp. "He's wakin' up! Here, Remy, eat this," someone muttered, before a richly flavored treat was shoved in his mouth. It tasted _fantastic_. "Come on, darlin', time ta sit up."

Compliantly, he sat, and opened his eyes. Sort of wished he hadn't. "_Merde_."

Rogue was sitting beside him, legs crossed and eyes curious. She grinned. "It's good, right?"

He glanced down and realized the treat in his hand was a slab of meat, bleeding and raw. He swallowed to shove down the wave of nausea, and then realized he felt none. No sickness. No great revulsion. Only hunger. _Severe _hunger. He shoved the meat into his mouth to quell the ache and said, "So ya caught me."

She shrugged. "Was there ever a doubt?"

"Not a doubt, Rogue. A _hope_."

She dropped her head on his good shoulder. "Don't be dense. Ya never really wanted ta get away as bad as ya thought ya did. We need ta be t'gether, you an' I. We're chained, some place deeper n' flesh an' fear. Sorry ya got stuck with this poor Southern girl."

He looked down at her.

She glanced up, and a mutual understanding passed between them.

"Chere?"

"Yes, Remy?"

"Ain't no one I'd rather be undead wit'." It was true.

She grinned. "Ah bet ya say that ta all the girls." He felt happy.

Just a _little_.

_-----------_

_-----_

_-------_

And there you have it. Zombie!Romy. And further proof that really, I need to get out more. I also need to update other fics, and review fics, and really, do a lot of fic-oriented stuff, but I just got home from Real College and I just a brief respite of my own before I get back on track. This was a short piece of -well, semi-fluff (sort of like, evil cotton candy).

Comments, questions, or coconuts? I'm Eileenblzr at Yahoo.


End file.
